1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to setting a function of a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of setting a function of a display device via a configuration setting screen and the display device applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As related art display apparatuses have been developed technically, the related art display apparatuses have come to have many different functions. However, this has resulted in a disadvantage in that a user must manipulate many different screens in order to set various functions of the display apparatus.
Moreover, as functions have been added, diverse functions are provided for the display apparatuses, some of which are associated with one another. For example, functions for performing similar functions and functions affecting other functions occasionally exist.
However, there is another disadvantage in that, if a user changes one function that has an associated function, the user must then find and set or execute the associated function. This often requires that multiple menus be opened and closed in order to find and set or execute the function and associated function, for example, when the function and associated function are present in different menus of the display apparatus. In addition, in the case in which the user is unaware of overall structure of the menu system of the display apparatus, it becomes difficult to search a position of the associated function which causes trouble for the user in searching and setting a desired function.